Forever Yours
by jhaycee04
Summary: It's been 2 months since the defeat of Galaxia. Since being revived, Haruka has become a man. The life of the inners and the outers have returned to normal. Michiru and Haruka, going back to school. Little did they know, that their lives are going to soon change. Will Haruka and Michiru's love survive the coming crisis?
1. Chapter 1

***NOTE: Sorry I turned Haruka into a male in this story. (please forgive me) I do not own Sailormoon or any of the characters.. :)

It has been 2 months since Galaxia have been defeated by Sailormoon to save the world. It was a lovely day, the sun is shining and everything was back to the way it was. On a home just outside of Tokyo, the outers are having their breakfast. Today marks the last day before they have to head back to school. Haruka and Michiru decided that they needed to finish their studies at Juuban High School together with the other inners; they still have 1 more year before graduating. Also, with an unexplained reason, when Haruka was revived after dying, Haruka became a man. Everyone including Pluto has no clear explanation as to how to did this happen. As for Hotaru and Setsuna, Hotaru will be attending the elementary school a few blocks away from Juuban High School and Setsuna is planning on pursuing her career as a fashion designer.

"Today seems to be the perfect time for going to the park and have a picnic, don't you think?" said Michiru while taking a bite on her toast

"That's a lovely idea love. However, Kameda-san asked me to go to the garage to check up on the car for the race on Wednesday so I cannot come with the three of you." Haruka stated while reading the paper. "But… I think I can drive you there and pick you guys up around 2, then maybe we could go to the mall, since someone has been asking me to go buy her a new lamp since last week." Haruka now looking at his daughter who is quietly eating her pancakes.

"But I wanna go to the park with Papa, Mama and Setsuna-mama!" said Hotaru who is now in shoving the last piece of pancake in her mouth. She then stood up and walk to where Haruka is seated and climbed to the lap of the blonde. Michiru and Setsuna could not help but smile at the scene of Hotaru and Haruka.

"Hime-chan, we know you want your Papa to be with us but he did promise to buy you a new lamp." Setsuna said, Hotaru by this time, was hugging Haruka by the neck while still sitting on the blondes lap. The little girl then had no choice but to nod. "Do you really promise to take us to the mall and buy me a new lamp? "asked Hotaru who is now looking at the blonde with her almost crying eyes. "Hai Hime-chan. I promise." said Haruka.

"Well then that's settled, should we invite the girls with us today?" asked Setsuna to Hotaru and Michiru. "Yes, I think we should invite them, it would be such a waste to not let them come with us on this beautiful day. Hotaru, why don't you and Setsuna-mama go and give Usagi and the others a call?" Hotaru then jumped off of her Papa's lap and joyfully dragged Setsuna to the living room where the phone is.

Once Setsuna and Hotaru were out of the kitchen, Michiru then stood up and went behind the blond and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck. Haruka was surprised by this action, "What's wrong love?" Haruka now starting to worry about her lover. "Nothing, I just feel like hugging you.". Haruka now stood up and wrapped Michiru in her arms without saying any word, Haruka leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the girls lips, "I love you Michi.", "I love you too.". They stood like that for a couple more minutes before hearing the voice of Hotaru telling them that they should get going and the inners will be meeting them in the park.

"Well, there goes our morning romance." the blonde said while earning a small chuckle from the woman in his arms.

"We better get moving then, we don't want to Hotaru to wait too long or else..."

(Meanwhile, somewhere on earth)

An evil plan is being made to destroy the now peaceful earth.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry took me a long time to update... I've been busy with work and stuff... so I am really sorry for the very late update... I'll try to keep updating as often as I could..

Haruka drove Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru to the park. Hotaru and Setsuna were the first to get out of the car, leaving Haruka and Michiru to talk.

"It's a shame you cannot join us this day love." Michiru said while holding Haruka's free hand.

Haruka then kissed the back of Michiru's hand, "I know love. I promise to make it up to you tonight." "Well then, you better get going, or I just might change my mind and drag you along with us." Michiru placed a kiss on Haruka's lips, "I'll see you later. Take care and please do not drive like a mad man. ", Haruka had to laugh at that comment while Michiru is just closing the door.

"Michi…"

"Yes?" Michiru turned to look at Haruka, who is now looking straight at the road.

"I'm glad, I met you." Haruka stated, then turned to Michiru and said, "And thank you for saving me and for loving me."

Michiru was a little surprise with Haruka's statement; she could not say anything, instead she kissed Haruka fully on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too… I'd better go. I'll see you in a while." Said Haruka,

"See you." Michiru then got off of the car and watched Haruka drove off. After a few minutes, she went inside the park and looked for her daughter and Setsuna. After walking around for a few minutes, she finally spotted them with Usagi and the others.

(Meanwhile somewhere…)

"Everything is ready Father; I have also located him, he has returned to his old body, Uranus is no longer a woman. He has also recovered his old powers. He is as strong as before, maybe stronger." Said a woman who has a long brown hair.

"Very well, then we must get him now. For us to start ruling this galaxy." Said a man who is looking out a window of a building. "Go, and get him."

"Yes Father." After saying that, the woman vanished like thin air.

(Meanwhile at the circuit garage…)

"Oi Tenoh! Hurry and finished that lap so we could all go home." Said Kameda while looking out at the track, a silver sports car can be seen turning right around the corner.

"Roger that." After 15 more minutes, Haruka finished the last lap and was greeted by Kameda.

"Everything seems to be in tune. I don't think anything needs to be changed for now, unless there is a change in the weather." Haruka stated while removing his helmet.

"Alright. Well, you can go home now." Kameda stated.

"Hai. Well, I'm off to the locker room." Haruka then turned his back on Kameda and went straight to the locker room. Haruka was still not use to the fact that he is now, truly, a man.

"I still can't believe I am a man now. But why do I get this feeling that I have always been like this. Maybe in my past life." Haruka said to his self as he entered the shower.

(After a few minutes…)

As Haruka is walking out the building to his car, a man in a suit with blonde hair was standing near Haruka's car. Haruka did not pay attention to him until…

"It's been a long time, Prince of Uranus. No, wait, you are Tenoh Haruka in this time now." The man said as Haruka was just about to get into his car.

"Who are you?" Haruka said turning to the man, the space sword appearing in his hands without transforming. Haruka had then discovered new abilities when he became a man. One of those is, not having to transform to call his Talisman. Another is when he transforms, he is wearing a black chinese outfit (imagine the clothes of Tamahome when he turned evil after Yui made him drink kodoku.) with his sword at the side and so much more changed. He is faster and stronger. Haruka could sense a strong power being generated

"My, my, my… Still short tempered I see. You have not changed a lot since you got reborn, except you now have emotions. I will take you back to your father. But now, I will see how strong you are." With that, the man vanished like thin air.

"My father?", Haruka stood there, staring at the spot where the man vanished and is still thinking on who that man is. He then just shrugged it off and decided not to tell the others, especially his lover. He went inside his car and drove off to the park to pick up his lover, friend and daughter.

Upon arriving at the park, Haruka saw the group near the lake; they are all happily eating what Makoto has prepared for them. Haruka approached them and Michiru sensed Haruka's presence and turned to the direction of the blonde. She then smiled, and said, "I thought you would be finished in an hour or two." Everyone turned to the direction that the blonde, "Haruka-san", Usagi spoke, while shoving a sandwich in her mouth.

"Hey." He said as he sat down beside Michiru. "I miss you already.. Besides, it's a lovely day to be spending time with you guys." Haruka answered, and then wrapped his hands around Michiru's waist. "Also, I am really hungry… So, Koneko-chan, please do not eat everything when everyone has not yet eaten…", Everyone turned their attention to Usagi who is now munching on the cupcakes…

"Waaaahhhh! Usagiiii! Leave some for us!", Rei and Minako shouted.

Not far from the group, the same man who Haruka saw earlier with a woman was standing under a tree.

"Shall we see if he has recovered all of his power?" asked the man

"Lets. We have to make sure he is stronger than before.", the lady answered and then with that she raised her hand and a ball of light was created, and threw it over at the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka sensed that that something is coming their way and turned around only to see a energy ball heading straight for them.

"Look out!" with that warning everyone managed to move out of the spot and transformed.

"What was that?" Sailor Jupiter asked

"I don't know, but whatever that was it was good that we evaded it. Just look at the hole that thing created." Sailor Mars answered while staring at the spot where they were just sitting a few moments ago.

"You again? What do you want?" shouted Uranus towards the direction where the attack came

"My, my, looks like he is still temper issues. My name is Shin and this here is Korin." The man pointed to the woman beside him. The man clearly is the same height as Haruka, but with darker blonde color of hair. "We are here to take you back to your father, however, he instructed us to test you first. How strong you are. So you better be ready." Shin continued

Before Uranus could answer, Shin dashed to Uranus and started kicking and punching Uranus. However, thanks to Uranus's speed, he was able to block and dodge all of the attacks and fight back with his own, but without realizing it, Uranus was now far away from his group.

"Uranus!" Venus shouted and the group started to run towards the two men fighting. Before they reach Uranus, a barrier was formed, separating them from Uranus and Shin.

"Not so fast. I can't let you interfere with their fight. But if you insists, I would have no choice but to kill all of you." Said the woman who was introduced as Korin by Shin. Korin had the same hair color as Haruka, in fact, she is a photocopy of Haruka, just a little shorter and with a longer hair.

All of the sailor senshi sent their attacks towards Korin.

"Mars, flaming sniper!"

"Venus Love and Beauty shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

All of their attacks hurled towards Korin and created a huge blast.

"Is that the best all of you can do?"

Everyone was surprised to see Korin, with only a few scratches on her.

"You just ruined my favorite clothes. I'll make you pay for that!" with that, Korin again summoned a huge energy ball and threw it at group.

"DIE!"

"Silence wall!"

However, the barrier Saturn created was destroyed.

"Ahhhhh!"

This distracted Uranus which enabled Shin to throw a huge energy ball at Haruka.

"Neptune! Ahhhhh!" The energy ball hit Uranus and threw him off a good distance from where he was standing.

"Is that all? I thought you would be more of a challenge. I wonder why the King chose you over me! " Shin stated.

"They were not much of a challenge. I did not even break a sweat." Said Korin while walking towards Shin and removed the barrier.

"Let's go and tell this to father…" said Shin.

When they turned their back, both Korin and Shin sensed a strong energy from behind them. When they turned around, they were shock to see Uranus standing, clothes ripped and bloodied but is surrounded by a golden light and the sign of Uranus showing in his forehead.

"I…will…make… you pay…for that…!" Uranus then dashed towards Shin and started attacking him.

"What the?" before Shin could react, Uranus's fist connected with his face, and was followed by a series of kicks and punches. "How could he become so strong!" thought Shin.

Meanwhile, the other senshi started to get up…

"Is everyone alright?" asked Sailormoon,

"Yeah I think everyone is ok." Mars manage to say while sitting up.

"Haruka…" Neptune whispered while standing up. She scanned the area and trying to find Uranus. Finally after a few seconds, her eyes found Uranus and.

"Uranus!" Neptune shouted.

Uranus stopped attacking Shin, and turned towards where Neptune and the others were.

"Neptune!" Uranus dashed towards them but was met with a powerful blast.

"HARUKA!" Neptune and the others dashed towards Uranus, who by now was turned back to his human form.

"He is still not yet ready." Korin stated while helping Shin get up. She then pointed her attention to the fallen senshi of the wind who was, by now being held by Neptune. "We will be back to take him when the time comes. He belongs to us. And he will be the one who will destroy this planet and all of you with it." With that, Shin and Korin vanished into thin air.

"What does this all mean?" Mercury said turning towards Pluto

"It can't be… They are not supposed to find Haruka." Pluto stated with fear and shock in her voice.

(After 4 hours at the Outers Home…)

Haruka manage to open his eyes, "Where am I? Am I in my room?", and with the realization, he bolted up and went running down the living room, "Michi!"

Everyone was shocked to see Haruka up. "Haruka-san? You're awake!"

Before anyone else manage to stand up, Michiru was the first one to stand up and came running towards Haruka and threw her arms around the blonde.

"You idiot! You had me all worried!" Michiru told Haruka while hitting the blonde's chest.

"Gomen… I didn't mean to scare you." Haruka then hugged Michiru.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your romantic moment late in the afternoon, but we need to discuss something involving the people who we have fought a few hours ago." Setsuna stated.

With that, the lovers sat in the sofa and started the meeting with the others..

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

(In a building somewhere in Tokyo…)

Shin and Korin entered and was greeted by a very beautiful woman with a long brown hair.

"I see you came back empty handed, you were not able to get my love back." Said the woman by now turned her back.

"I don't have the time to have a pitiful banter with you Aya." Replied Shin and walk behind the one called Aya.

Aya turned and face Shin and shouted, "How dare you talk to me that way! I swear-…"

"Aya… If you really want Haruka, then go fetch him yourself. But I hate to break it to you, Neptune and the other soldiers have also been reborn. So I think you will be having a hard time getting my brother back." Said Korin, "Now if you'll excuse us, father is waiting for us. Let's go Shin."

With that, Shin and Korin walked past Aya and went straight to the top floor of the building.

"Darn those two! I will get Haruka back." Aya then walked the same path as Shin and Korin to the top floor.

"Father, we are here." Shin announced.

"How was your brother? Is he stronger than before? Is he ready?" Said the man while looking out the window.

"Yes father. He is stronger, however, Korin and I think he is not yet ready. He still has no idea on how to release his true power. Right now, he knows how to feel kindness and love to other people. And we think, he still has not killed anyone." Continued Shin.

"I see. I need you to keep an eye on him. Make him learn how to release his powers and make him the heartless being he really is." Said the man, facing the two teens

"Father, there is another thing…" Korin said

"What is it?"

"The Princess of the moon and the other soldiers has also been reborn." Korin continued

"We'll eliminate them later on, but for now, concentrate on getting Haruka back. I've done a little research and found out that your brother will be going to school. Which means, you two have to go there pretend to be students together with Aya." Said the man.

"WHAT?" both Shin and Korin answered. "Father, I don't really mind the idea of going to school, but the idea of going to school with that woman!" Korin shouted.

"Enough! You will do as I say! Is that understood?" the man shouted back.

"Yes father Uranus." Both said

"By the way, in this planet my name is Daichi, Daichi Tenoh" said the man.

"Yes father." Said the two and disappeared.

(At the outers house…)

"Okay, so let me get this straight, back before Silver Millennium, My family was banished from this galaxy into a galaxy where no other being is alive, and my so-called mother in that time was imprisoned in another dimension because she practices dark powers and tried to kill the Queen and conquer the galaxy?" said Haruka

"Yes. That is correct." Answered Setsuna

"So those two who we fought were Haruka's younger brother and sister?" said Rei

"But why me? I don't understand." Said Haruka who by now was starting to get frustrated.

"That is also correct." Again, Setsuna answered, "They are here to get you back, because you are the key, on how to open the door to that dimension where your mother is imprisoned." continued Setsuna.

"I am very confused right now. Do you mind telling me more details?" Haruka continued

"You see, that dimension cannot be open that easily, only a royalty of the same bloodline who is imprisoned there can open the gates. But not just any royalty, a male royalty and it has to be someone who possesses the power of his home planet and that he must have dirty hands, meaning he have killed many people. In this case Haruka, you are that one. This is the reason why we had to trap you into a woman's body for so long, for them not to find you." Said Setsuna. "It is also said that when the person or the key opens the gate to that dimension, he will gain strong powers enough to destroy a galaxy. Just like Hotaru can."

"I am really starting to get frustrated!" said Haruka who now stood from where he was sitting.

"Calm down Ruka.." said Michiru who also stood up and put a hand on Haruka's shoulders.

"I thinking, we should just be cautious regarding them. Especially Haruka-san." Said Minako.

"I agree on that one." Said Mars and the rest also agreed.

"I will go back to the Time gate and investigate how did they escape from the other galaxy. For the meantime, all of you should be heading home now. It is really late and all of you have to go to school tomorrow." Reminded Setsuna.

"AHHHHHH, that's right! Tomorrow is another day of school. I wish I could just eat and eat all day without going to school" said the Moon Princess who felt a little down.

"Let's go Usagi." Said Rei and began dragging the poor girl.

"See you at school Haruka-san, Michiru-san" said Ami

"Hai, see you." Michiru said before closing the door.

Michiru decided to check on her daughter to make sure Hotaru is now sleeping and not sneaking out to watch TV. Michiru went upstairs and straight to Hotaru's room. When Michiru arrived there, she was surprise to see the Senshi of the sky sitting beside Hotaru and looking at her.

"Ruka.." Michiru said while approaching the blonde

"I was just checking to see if she is asleep. I can't believe she is entering her fourth grade. How time flies. I won't let them get me and destroy this galaxy." Said Haruka, who placed a small kiss on the child's forehead before standing up.

"I know." Said Michiru who looked at her daughter, kissed her on the forehead and grabbed Haruka's hand. "Let's head to bed."

"But I am not yet sleepy." Said Haruka who has a playful grin on his face. "Who says anything about us sleeping?" with that Michiru gave Haruka a very passionate kiss. After a while, Michiru and Haruka decided to go to their bedroom to continue what has just transpired.

(Next day…)

Haruka woke up because of the sweet smell of pancakes cooking. He then decided to go and take a bath. After taking a bath Haruka went down to the kitchen, ans saw Michiru cooking.

"Good Morning papa!" Hotaru walked up to the blonde and hugged him. After hugging Haruka, Hotaru went back to the table to finish eating her breakfast.

"Good morning hime-chan." Haruka walked up to Michiru and hugged her from behind. "Good Morning love." Greeted Haruka and kissed her cheek.

"Morning… " Michiru greeted back and turned to face Haruka and gave the blonde a peck on the lips. "Go sit down and I'll serve you breakfast."

"Ok." Haruka then walked and sat on a chair in the table, "Where is Setsuna?"

"Setsuna went back to the time gate early this morning." Michiru answered, placing the plate in front of Haruka and sat beside the blonde setting her own breakfast down. After eating breakfast the three of them went to Haruka's car and off to school.

"I'll see you later Papa, Mama." Said Hotaru as she went out the car.

"See you. We'll pick you up later at Usagi's house. Take care." Said Michiru.

With that the two went on their way to school.

(In the classroom…)

"Alright, settle down, we have two new students here." Said the teacher. "Please come in."

Haruka and Michiru entered the class and immediately, all the girls drooled over Haruka and the boys to Michiru.

"Please introduce and tell us something about yourself." Said the teacher.

"My name is Haruka Tenoh. I'm interested in racing and track and field. I also know how to play the piano. Nice to meet you all." Haruka started and bowed.

"My name is Michiru Kaioh. My hobbies are playing the violin and painting. I am also a swimmer. Nice to meet you." Michiru said next and bowed.

"Haruka? Michiru? You mean, Haruka Tenoh the F1 Champion and Michiru Kaioh the famous violinist?" said the teacher.

"Hai." Answered Michiru.

"I see. How lucky I am to have you as my students! Welcome! Do any of you wants to ask a question to our new students?" asked the teacher who faced his students.

One student raised his hand and stood up when the teacher pointed at him.

"uhm… Kaioh-san, do you have a boyfriend? If there is, may we know who it is?" ask the student.

"What is with that question?" the teacher shouted. "I'm sorry Kaioh-san."

"That's ok Sensei. To answer your question, yes I do have someone that I love. And… he is standing here beside me." Michiru answered while gesturing to Haruka.

All the boys and girls sound disappointed upon learning that.

"Alright that is enough. Kaioh-san, Tenoh-san please go to your tables. There are tables at the far end of the room. Tenoh-san please take the table behind Nakashima-san beside the window and Kaioh-san please take the empty table beside Tenoh-san." Said the teacher and continued with his lesson.

Once Haruka settled down, the one called Nakashima turned to Haruka and said, "Welcome to this Juuban High School, Tenoh-san."

"Uh, thanks." Answered Haruka who was not very interested in talking to this girl. "What is your name by the way?" he ask, out of politeness.

"I'm Nakashima… Aya Nakashima." Answered the girl.

"Ah I see, thank you Nakashima-san." Answered Haruka and proceeded to listen to the teacher.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Time quickly passed by Haruka and Michiru, It was now lunch time, when the bell rang, Michiru, quickly gathered her things and dragged Haruka out of their classroom to a more secluded spot. A few minutes of walking and they found a spot near the botanical garden, a hill with a single tree on top of it.

"I'm really hungry love…" said Haruka as they sat on the grass. "I know you are. Here." Michiru said as handing Haruka his lunchbox. "Thank you for the food." Said Haruka as he opened the lunchbox and started eating his lunch. Michiru stared at Haruka for a few minutes and started eating her own lunch.

After eating…

"I'm so full! The food was very delicious. Thank you." Said Haruka

"You're welcome love. Glad you liked it." Said Michiru as she fixed their lunchbox and kept it in her bag. "You know we still have an hour left before our next class." Michiru continued. "Then let us stay here for a little while." Said Haruka, to which Michiru agreed.

The two stayed quiet just enjoying each other's company, until Haruka broke the silence.

"Michi.." said Haruka in a very serious tone.

"Yes love?" Michiru answered back

"Can I ask you something?" Haruka continued, "Of course, what is it?" said Michiru, "How much do you love me?" said Haruka.

"Well, that's a sudden surprise to me… Let's see… I love you more than life itself. I love you like I can't breathe when you are far away from me, like my life is dependent on you. If you die, I'd die. I love you so much that it hurts me so bad just thinking of being away from you even for a short while. I love you so much that I would do anything for you." Said Michiru as she grabs Haruka's hand and placed it above her heart. "This beats only for you." She continued and smiled sweetly at Haruka.

Haruka returned the smile and said, "You would do anything for me?", "Yes, anything." Said Michiru, "Even doing a sexy dance?" said Haruka, Michiru had to laugh at this and said, "Yes love, even that." Said Michiru.

Haruka stayed quiet for a few seconds before saying,

"Michi, you hold the key to my heart, same with you, my heart beats only for you…I would want nothing else than to make you the happiest woman alive and be forever yours and you as mine forever, Kaioh Michiru, will you marry me?"said Haruka who is now seriously looking at Michiru, as he held Michiru's hand and knelt in front of her with a ring.

Michiru was shocked, and happy at the same time. She smiled and kissed Haruka on the lips. "Yes Haruka, I will marry you." Answered Michiru as Haruka slip the finger in her hand and then hugged and kissed the girl.

"I love you Michi… more than anything…" Haruka said before kissing Michiru gently on the lips.

Unknown to the two lovers, someone is watching over them at the top of the school building.

"I will get you Haruka!" said Aya

"Looks like you will never win over Neptune…" said Korin

"No! I will not let Neptune get him away from me again!" shouted Aya

"What can you do Aya?" said Shin, who appeared out of nowhere, "it seems, that my brother, has asked the Guardian of Neptune to marry him." and stood beside her sister.

"If I were you, I'd work on making myself more pretty, so that my Haruka will notice you. You do know that you are unnoticeable when Neptune is around, right?", said Korin, who have not taken her eyes off of the two lovers.

"Also, I'd rather have Neptune as our sister-in-law instead of you. She is smarter, beautiful and elegant and… has…a…lot…more… talent than you." Said Shin.

"Why you? Haruka will be mine! I won't let that woman get him from me." With that Aya, vanished leaving the two siblings on the top of the building.

"Shin, don't you think you went a little overboard? You know she is powerful enough to kill you." Said Korin

"She deserves it. Yes I despise Haruka, but I despise Aya even more." Shin stated before the bell rang which forced the two teens to head back to their class.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AN: I know it is short. But I am really busy. Hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of classes for the day, Aya saw this as an opportunity to talk to the blonde. She approached her while the blonde was busy fixing his things.

"Tenoh-san…" said Aya

"Yes?"

"Uhm, I was wondering if you would be interested in joining the student council?" said Aya,

"Student council? Gomen, Nakashima-san, but I am not really interested in those kinds of things. It's usually Michi who is into politics and stuff. See you then." Haruka answered back without flaw, and walked towards Michiru, "Ready to go love?" said Haruka, as he grabbed Michiru's hand.

"Hai. I'm ready." Said Michiru and turn towards Aya, "Nakashima-san, please forgive the rude behavior of Haruka, he is usually nice, but when he is tired he tends to get grumpy. See you tomorrow." Said Michiru, with that said, both teens went out of the classroom leaving Aya behind.

"How dare he do that to me! I will make you mine, whether you like it or not." Aya said, and started to chant some words. After a few seconds, a monster appeared inside the classroom.

"That's so childish Aya. That's a move only made by a desperate individual who does not use his brain." Said Shin who was leaning on the door.

"Why you little brat! I could kill you right now, but I won't!" said Aya to the teen angrily.

"Go on, try it if you can." Said Shin.

"Why you?!" Aya was about to attack Shin when Korin arrived.

"That's enough Aya. Shin, let's go, we have to keep an eye on Haruka." With that Korin grabbed Shin and dragged him away from Aya.

(Meanwhile…)

Haruka and Michiru were walking towards the arts building, where Haruka would leave Michiru then come back later on after his tryouts. When they arrived at the building,

"Here you are. I'll see you in about 2 hours." Said Haruka, who is leaning down to get a kiss from Michiru but, was met with a finger on his lips.

"Ruka, please try to play nice with other people." Said Michiru said Michiru.

"Whoa whoa! I am nice to other people." Said Haruka as he put his hands up as if guilty.

"I am serious Ruka… Please be nice." Said Michiru as she placed a peck on Haruka's lips.

With a sigh, Haruka answered this, "Fine. I'll try to be nice to her, but, there is something about that girl. I sense an evil aura around her. So we better be careful, I can sense that she is very powerful."

"You mean..?" said Michiru, "Yes, she might be an enemy, so it would be better for us to stay away from her. Especially you, I know how helpful you can be." Haruka said

"I will. See you later. Love you." With that Michiru kissed Haruka on the lips and went inside the building

"Love you too." Said Haruka, when he turned around and went to his try out.

When Haruka arrived at the try outs, he was immediately and literally put on the team by the coach. While taking a break,

"You never change do you?" said someone said to Haruka

"Huh?" When Haruka looked up, he was surprise to see Shin, "You?! What do you want?!" said Haruka

"You are merely mistaken, I am here for the tryouts just like you." Said Shin, "Although I really really wanna kill you right now I can't." continued Shin

"Don't even think of involving the people around us." Said Haruka

"I have no use for them, so why would I listen to you? By the way, did you know that Korin is part of the Orchestra of this school? Which means, she is currently with your beloved Neptune." Said Shin

"Why you?! If something happens to her, I swear I would kill you with my bare hands!" Haruka said angrily

"Don't worry, Korin won't hurt her. You should actually thank her, she is looking out for Neptune from someone who wants her dead to get you. As for me, I want you dead, but not right now. See you then" said Shin and then walked away from Haruka.

Haruka's face went pale upon learning that, he immediately went to his coach and told him that he has to go. The coach merely agreed and Haruka dashed out to the Music Building where Michiru is, forgetting to change his outfit.

(In the Music Building…)

Michiru was just fixing her things when she sense that someone was approaching her from behind. Upon turning around she saw Korin, who just smiled at her and said, "Congratulations on your engagement Neptune." After saying that Korin walked out of the room, leaving Michiru's face pale upon seeing who she is with.

Outside, Haruka saw Korin walking out the classroom and immediately, all color in his face was gone, He dashed inside finding Michiru pale as he is.

"Michi!" shouted Haruka and went to her to hug her.

"Ruka? She's…here…" said Michiru'stammering on her words

"Are you ok?! Did she hurt you?!" said Haruka.

"N…No, I'm ok. What is she doing here?" said Michiru,

"I don't know but Shin is also here. Let's forget about that now." Said Haruka and ending it with a sigh,

"Are you sure you are not hurt?" said Haruka

"Yes love. Why are you here anyway? Plus What did you mean by Shin is also here?" said Michiru

"I.. well, why don't I tell you on our way in picking up Hime-chan" said Haruka

"Ok" said MIchiru, the two exited the building and went to Haruka's car.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AN: Sorry, was not in the right mind when writing this part…


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it really took me so long to upload… I was very busy with work and would probably take a longer time to upload the next parts…**

Three weeks have passed since Haruka and Michiru got engaged. Of course, when they have told the younger soldiers, they were very excited, especially their adopted daughter and bestfriend. Also, for the past three weeks, they have been fighting Haruka's brother and sister, they also found out that Shin and Korin were in the same class as the younger senshis.

On the outers home…

"Tadaima!" Haruka shouted, but was only answered by Hotaru who came running which forced Haruka to drop his gym bag to catch his daughter.

"Welcome home papa!" greeted Hotaru, "Huh? Where is mama?" she continued looking over behind Haruka to check if she missed seeing her mama enter the house.

"Mama has some practice this afternoon. She would be home later tonight." Said Haruka with a smile, and set Hotaru down.

"Hmmm, papa,…"

"Yes Hime-chan?" said Haruka as he started removing his shoes.

"A man came to the school today… He asked me a lot of questions about you…" told Hotaru enthusiastically.

"Really now? Hotaru, did we not tell you not to talk with strangers?" said Haruka as he finally set his shoes to its proper place.

"You did papa… But, he told me, he is your father…" said Hotaru, this made Haruka stop from entering the living room

"What? My father?" Haruka said, turning on his heel and knelt in front of his daughter.

"Uhmmm, He told me he is my grandpa, his name is… uhmmmm Da… uhmmm Daichi! He said his name is Daichi Tenoh!" said Hotaru.

"Is that so…" said Haruka with a grim look on his face, "Hime-chan, the next time he tries to talk to you, just walk and stay away from him, or the next time you see him, call me or mama, okay?" said Haruka.

"Uhmmm ok papa." Said Hotaru.

"And Hotaru, do not mention this to your mama… ok? I'll be the one to tell her about this." Said Haruka as he picked Hotaru up.

"Hmmm ok papa." Said Hotaru.

After Hotaru said that, the door opened revealing Michiru who looks very happy.

"I'm home!" said Michiru and looked in front of her to see Haruka holding Hotaru. The scene made Michiru's heart melt.

"Welcome home!" said Hotaru and Haruka in unison. Michiru walked in front of the two after removing her shoe and placing it back to the side. When she got in front of Haruka, she gave a kiss to Hotaru on the cheeks and gave Haruka a quick peck on the lips. "Sorry I got held up at practice love. Mr. Kitani asked me to do some extra hours of practice starting today. He said I would be playing a solo for the upcoming international concert being held here on March. So I'll probably be coming home late for the next months."

"Extra hours?" said Haruka raising an eyebrow. "Hotaru, could you go upstairs and do your homework? Mama and I have to discuss something." Said Haruka in a tone that Hotaru recognize as the tone which as to not question Haruka, as he sat Hotaru down. The little girl just went running to her room.

As soon as Haruka heard the door clicked shut. He turned and faced Michiru and gave the woman an upset look, "Michi, who would take care of Hotaru? We could not just leave her here alone. And we could not always count on Setsuna to take care of our daughter." Said Haruka

"We could hire someone to take care of her." Said Michiru, who soon realized that this would be a long discussion.

"What?! You want to entrust Hotaru to a total stranger? Well let me tell you something…" said Haruka in a very irritated voice. Haruka then explained to Michiru what happened to Hotaru that day. "So you see, we can't let anyone other than us to take care of OUR daughter!" said Haruka who by now started raising his voice.

"Don't start yelling at me Haruka." Said Michiru who by now, also started feeling irritated. "What do you want me to do? Please do understand that this is important to me." Said Michiru who placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka by now started holding the bridge of his nose and just sigh. "Fine. I'll just be the one to adjust. If that is more important to you than your daughter. I'll reschedule my practices to evenings so that there would be someone to look after Hotaru." Said Haruka and started walking towards the front door and started putting on his shoes and grabbing his gym bag.

"Haruka, I did not mean it like that!" said Michiru who by now is starting to lose patience because of the stubborn blonde.

Haruka did not answer back, instead he opened the door and the only thing that he said before finally closing it is "Don't wait up for me." With that he closed the door. And went straight to his bike and went somewhere.

Michiru was left feeling very angry at Haruka. She thought that Haruka would understand her and would be happy for her. During dinner, Michiru was very quiet and when Setsuna asked where is Haruka, Michiru just told her that Haruka went to practice.

Michiru tried to wait up for Haruka in their room but failed and fell asleep. It was already 2am when Haruka got home from his training in the tracks. He has told Kameda about his situation and sure thing, Kameda immediately arranged that Haruka's training be moved to 9 in the evening, much to the blonde's relief. Upon entering the room he shared with Michiru, Haruka immediately went to the shower to clean his self. Michiru was awoken by the sound of running water. When Haruka got out, he found Michiru was awake.

"Sorry if I woke you up. Go back to sleep." Said Haruka with a cold voice.

Michiru felt the coldness but she just shrugged it off, "I've been waiting for you. Where were you and why are you so late? Did you already eat?" said Michiru

Haruka did not answer, he just went on his side on the bed and prepared to sleep. "I've already fixed my schedule. I could take care of Hotaru til 9, so you won't have to worry about it." Said Haruka and started to close his eyes.

"But that would mean, you will practice til late in the evening, even til morning… That would make you tired in going to school… " said Michiru with a worried voice and got closer to Haruka and wrap an arm around the blonde's waist.

"You said this is important to you. Just make sure you'll be home before 9." With that Haruka went to sleep, leaving Michiru feeling guilty.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been weeks since Michiru broke the news to Haruka regarding the concert. All the scouts knew that Haruka and Michiru had a big fight. At school, Haruka and Aya became close, as for Korin, she dropped out of the Music club without any explanation to their conductor, much to Haruka's relief. As for Shin he also dropped out of the track and field team. Also for the past weeks, Haruka and Michiru haven't talked to each other except when they start argue whenever Michiru came home later than 9, of course, this made Haruka angry and Michiru would start fighting back once Haruka started opening his mouth. Hotaru witness all of this for the past weeks now. Much to her delight, Setsuna would be back tonight. Yes, she was happy that Setsuna will be back but she is still worried about her parents.

In Hotaru's School…

"Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru turned to look back, she saw her classmate running towards her.

"Ara? Rui-chan, what's wrong?" said Hotaru

"Are you still not going home?" asked Rui

"Nope. I am still waiting for my Papa. He said he will be picking me up today and take me for some Ice Cream and pick out a present for mama, because today is their anniversary!" said Hotaru happily.

"Oh, ok then. See you tomorrow." With that, Rui went on her way leaving Hotaru to herself.

Once Rui was out of sight, Hotaru waited on the swing inside her school for Haruka.

"I wonder where papa is.."

"Hello there little one…"

A voice said, When Hotaru turned, her face went pale upon seeing who the person is.

"Y-you are Papa's brother!" said Hotaru

"Call me your… Uncle Shin… I need you to come with me." Said Shin, without waiting a reply from the girl, Shin grabbed her and disappeared.

In Juuban High…

"Thank you for your help with the props Tenoh-san" said Aya

"Call me Haruka." Said Haruka.

"Ok, Thank you Haruka-san" said Aya

"You're welcome Nakashima-san" said Haruka with a smile as they head out to where Haruka's car is parked.

"Call me Aya." Said Aya

"Ok. Aya-san, I have to go, I still have to pick up my daughter from school." Said Haruka while fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"Daughter? You have a daughter?!" Aya acted as if she was surprise, of course she knew all of this.

"Ugh, well, not biologically. Hime-chan, is our adopted daughter. Michiru and I adopted her." Said Haruka while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I see, I thought that… well…" said Aya

"No, although I am looking forward to it in the future. But not right now. Anyway, I will see you tomorrow. Bye" said Haruka with a smile and went inside his car and drove to Hotaru's school.

When Haruka was out of sight, Shin appeared with Hotaru in his arms from behind a tree near Aya.

"Great acting…" said Shin, with a very sarcastic smile on his face.

"Drop it. Don't ruin the good mood I have." Said Aya, she walked towards where Shin is standing and eyed Hotaru. "Is this Saturn?"

"Yes. Let's go, father is waiting. Everything is in place." Said Shin. Together Shin and Aya disappeared.

Back in Hotaru's school…

Haruka parked in front of the school went into the playground to get Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Sorry I am late! Come out and let's go home!" shouted Haruka. However, he was greeted with silence and an odd feeling that something is wrong.

"I guess I better call her phone." Haruka then got his phone and dialed Hotaru's number. To Haruka's surprise, he could hear the phone ringing, near him. Still, no trace of Hotaru. Suddenly, someone picked it up.

"Hime-chan, where are you? I'm sorry I'm la-" but was cut off by a voice behind him

"You know brother, you should really stop your flirty attitude."

Haruka turned around and found Korin leaning in the corner of the slide. Much to Haruka's disappointment. But the disappointment became fear when Haruka noticed the phone that was near Korin's ear. It was Hotaru's phone. Haruka's face turned pale, fear and anger visible to his feature.

"Where is Hotaru?! What did you do to my daughter?!" said Haruka, calling out his space sword.

"I just came here to get you. Father wants to talk to you." Said korin, then tossed Hotaru's phone to Haruka.

Haruka caught Hotaru's phone and said, "No way! Give Hotaru back here right now or I swear, I might lose it and kill you right here if you ever touch even a single hair on her!" said Haruka.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, son." A voice said just above the slide.

"Who are you?!" said Haruka.

"Come with us. I'll show you where your precious daughter is." Said Daichi and turned. "Oh and Uranus, don't try anything funny, follow us and I promise you she will be safe. If you do try something funny, I will not hesitate to tell Shin to kill her." With that Daichi opened a portal and stepped through it.

"Tch. Fine. Just make sure she is safe." Said Haruka, and walked passed Korin into the portal.

Somewhere in another dimension…

"Please let me go…" said Hotaru, her eyes puffed because of crying.

"Not yet. As much as I don't want to baby sit you and want you out of here so that I could relax, I can't Not until we get what we want and be reunited with mother." Said Shin.

"What do you want from me…" said Hotaru

"We just need you to force Haruka to awaken his powers and free mother, and then we'll let you go." Said Shin.

Suddenly a portal opened revealing Haruka, Korin and Daichi.

"Papa!" shouted Hotaru and started running towards Haruka, but was cut off by Shin.

"Hotaru!" said Haruka and transformed. "Give her back to me! Or I swear I will kill you!" shouted Haruka.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I asked you here to make you an offer." Said Daichi, as he walked near Shin and Hotaru, Korin following him.

"What offer? And what makes you think I will accept anything you would be offeri-" Haruka was cut off by Daichi.

"I will let her go, in exchange for you." Said Daichi

"No don't!" Hotaru shouted but was knock unconscious by Shin.

"Hotaru!" said Haruka and rushed towards Shin, only to be met by a sword in front of him, Shin draws out his sword from his sheath and pointed it towards Hotaru's heart.

"Nah uh uh." Said Daichi, "You play by our rules my eldest."

"Tch, fine. I'm listening. But you do know that even if I agree, I could always kill you." Said Haruka as he made his sword disapper.

"Good. Here is the deal, we will let you both go, I will give you a night to go and return her to Neptune, you will come back here by sunrise. As for the kill part you were saying, I have planted a poison on her system, a dark magic you could say, I could kill her if you don't return here." Said Daichi

"How am I suppose to know that you won't harm her ever again when I am here." Said Haruka.

"Korin will give her the antidote before you go here." Said Daichi.

"Is that all? I'll do it." Haruka answered without hesitation. "But I have condition for you." Said Haruka, "Stay away from them, from Hotaru, Michiru, to everyone I love. Promise me you won't hurt them." Said Haruka.

"Agreed. Oh and by the way, I forgot to tell you, I will be erasing your human emotions after this. You may go. Shin let her go." Said Daichi and walked towards a gate. "Korin will show you a way out."

Shin followed his father without glancing back at Haruka. Haruka ran towards Hotaru and picked the little girl up, "I'm so sorry Hotaru." Whispered Haruka. And hugged the little girl.

"Here is your way out. I'll meet you at Hotaru's room before sunrise." Said Korin

Without another word, Haruka stepped into the portal and arrived at Hotaru's school ground.

"Hotaru-chan!"

"Haruka-san!"

When Haruka looked at the entrance, all soldiers including Setsuna and Michiru came rushing towards them. Michiru took Hotaru into her arms and started crying as Hotaru was not moving, breathing but she is not moving.

"Haruka-san are you ok? What happened to Hotaru" said Makoto

"Yeah" said Haruka as he dropped his transformation.

"What happened? We didn't sense your life force for what seemed like 3 or more hours. Where were you?" asked Setsuna

"Well. You see" Haruka then started telling a half truth and half lie; he told them all of this except the part of the deal he made. The deal that would forever change their lives.

"That's exactly what happened…" said Haruka, "I was about to bring Hotar-" Before Haruka could finish, Michiru slapped him hard in the face.

Everyone was shocked by the event that had just transpired. Especially Haruka.

"Usagi, please take Hotaru to the car with Setsuna and go home. Everyone please go with them. Haruka and I need to talk."

Everyone hesitated a little but followed Michiru's order. Once everyone was out of earshot.

"What the hell was that for?!" said Haruka while rubbing his swollen cheeks.

"This is your fault! You are the reason why Hotaru is in danger right now! I swear I will never forgive you if anything more bad happens to MY daughter because of your irresponsibility and your flirting!" shouted Michiru as he pushed Haruka's chest hard.

"Your daughter? She is MY daughter too! And what do you mean by that?! I am being irresponsible?!" shouted Haruka

"Yes! If you hadn't flirted with Nakashima-san, you could've prevented her from being captured!" shouted Michiru. Haruka lost all control over the words that just came out.

"Tch, I am being irresponsible huh, well what about you? Some kind of mother you are, choosing your career over your daughter. " said Haruka, as Haruka finished saying those biting words, he felt another slap hit his face, this time with more force. Michiru had finally lost it.

"Now you are bringing that up huh? I thought you had agreed. I guess you don't understand and care about what I want Haruka…" Michiru said bitterly, "Anyway, what could I expect from someone like you anyway, you placed your hunger for flirtation first than your waiting daughter at school. You are very irresponsible and selfish! How could I have been stupid!" Said Michiru, with that Michiru started to walk away from Haruka..

"What so you are just going to walk away?!" said Haruka.

"Yes! Because I am so mad at you right now and I don't want to see you! I wish it was you instead of Hotaru who is suffering! And I don't think I want to marry you anymore!" said Michiru. With that she left Haruka alone.

"Guess I deserved that one huh." Said Haruka and walked towards his car and with a broken heart.

Upon arriving at the mansion, all inners were there to have a sleep over because in the morning, since it is weekend the next day, they would be discussing what Setsuna has discovered.

When Haruka arrived home, all of the inners and Setsuna were busy watching tv. He watched them for a while and joined them. No one mentioned the incident that happened in the afternoon. Everyone fell asleep in the living room except for Haruka, Haruka went inside Hotaru's room and watched the little girl, when Haruka was about to exit, he sensed Korin arrive.

"You are early." Said Haruka.

"Hmmm" Korin just shrugged it and said, "I hate being late." And sat down beside Hotaru

"Heal her." Said Haruka

"This may take a while. I'll give you time to say your goodbye to them." Said Korin and started healing Hotaru

"How come they can't sense you? Why only me?" said Haruka.

"I am being protected. Now go before I change my mind and drag you out of here without letting you say goodbye to them. Because when we leave here, you will never see them ever again." Said Korin in a cold voice.

"I understand…" Without another word Haruka left Hotaru's room and went to the living room. He glanced down at each of them and with a sad smile.

"I hope you understand." Said Haruka and then turned towards his shared bedroom with Michiru. Upon arriving in front, Haruka nervously, he thought of everything he wanted Michiru to know, turned the door knob and went inside. There Michiru sat on the bed reading a book.

"Michi, can we talk?" said Haruka as he sat down beside Michiru on the bed.

Michiru looked up from the book she was just reading. "What do you want? There is nothing to talk about. I am still mad at you." With that Michiru closed the book and placed it beside her night stand and turned off the night light and lay down to sleep.

"Hmmm ok, well then, just listen to what I am going to say." Said Haruka.

Michiru didn't response and just pretended to sleep.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault Hotaru almost got hurt today." said Haruka, still, Michiru didn't respond but Haruka continued anyway. "I know sometimes I am very stupid, I act so childishly which get you mad all the time and sometimes hurt you and Hotaru, I am very thankful that you still loved me even with all of my flaws.…" Haruka sigh, "What I am trying to say is, I love you so much and I'm sorry. But I swear, I'll make Hotaru better and keep you both safe." Said Haruka, and placed something on the night stand of Michiru, "Here, it's not much but, I wrote this for you. Happy Anniversary, love." Before Haruka walked away, he placed a kissed on Michiru's forehead and went out.

When Haruka was out, Michiru opened her eyes and switched on the night light, she picked the paper left by Haruka and read it. It was a song Haruka wrote. (Since I have been playing Final Fantasy 13 2 recently, I figured I use the theme for the song Haruka wrote, sorry just got addicted to it.)

_You rest inside my mind_

_Since the day you came_

_I knew you would be with me_

_All the time we spent_

_What we shared was surely_

_Warm enough to know you cared for me_

_Light floods through memories_

_Helps me walk my path_

_I'll keep my head up high_

_Words of faith and love_

_Your strength gives me hope_

_Someday I'll find you with open arms_

Michiru debated through herself if she should go and follow Haruka out. After a few minutes she stood up and went to find Haruka.

In Hotaru's room, Korin just finshed healing Hotaru and prepared to open the portal, Haruka bent down and kissed Hotaru's forehead and said, "I'll miss you my little firefly." With that, Haruka transformed.

"You ready to leave them for their sake huh?" said Korin

"I'll do everything, in whatever way, shape or form that I can to protect them. Even if it costs me my life, as long as they are safe. I would gladly give it up in a heartbeat, without any second thoughts." Said Haruka and started walking towards the portal, when suddenly the door burst open

"Haruka! Don't!" Michiru shouted Followed by everyone.

"You! Stay away from Haruka-san!"

"Michi…" said Haruka, he then smiled at them and said, "This is goodbye." With that Haruka turned and went inside the portal.

"Haruka!" said Michiru and started to run towards the portal, but was stopped by a force.

"You should know. This is the last time you will be seeing him as he is." Said Korin and started to walk towards the gate. "He did this to prevent our father from killing you. I won't kill you because we made the deal. So just stay away from us." Said Korin and continued walking towards the gate and disappeared. As soon as the gate disappeared, the force that stopped Michiru was gone at the same time, Hotaru was beginning to awaken.

"Ugh… "

"huh, Hotaru!" said Setsuna and ran towards Hotaru's side.

"Papa! Where is papa!?" said Hotaru in a panicked voice. No one was able to look Hotaru in the eyes. Knowing fully well that something bad happened.

As for Michiru, she broke down and cried. No one knew how to comfort her.

"Haruka… HARUKA!" she shouted.

**AN:**

Sorry I know I know, kinda lame! But hey, please be gentle, this is my first time. I made this longer because I can't seem to find time to update as early as possible. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the long wait. As I have promised you. Here is the continuation.

It's been 2 days since Haruka left in order to save them. 2 days of crying and nightmares that Haruka would no longer be with her. She has pushed Haruka away. Michiru got up the bed when something caught her eye on the bed side table.

Movie Tickets. Dated on Haruka's birthday.

_6 weeks ago…_

Haruka was waiting outside the parking lot of the Music hall of Juuban High school for Michiru when someone approached him.

"Excuse me. Only members of the music club is allowed to wait here. Are you a member?"

Haruka eyed the man, 'this man probably is the same age as me.', "No. I am waiting for my girlfriend."

"Well, you are not allowed here. You-" Answered the man, but was interrupted by a loud cheerful voice calling Haruka's name.

"Haaarruuuukaaa-san!" said a very cheerful Usagi, followed by the five other senshi's.

"Koneko-chan? What are you doing here?" said Haruka

"We were just passing by and saw you. So here we are!" said Usagi, "Ara? Haruka-san who is this man?"

"I am Miyata Aoshima. The lead pianist of the music club. As I was saying, outsiders are not allowed here and if you are waiting for your girlfriend it is not the place to be doing so because you are just like stalking someone here. You look pathetic waiting." Said the man named Miyata while eyeing Haruka

"Nani?!"said Haruka.

"Well it's true. You don't look like the type to be having a girlfriend. You look like someone who is waiting for 'pickup' girls." Said Miyata with a sarcastic smile

The inner senshi was shocked with how the man addressed, clearly not thinking of his own safety as the look on Haruka's face changed from shocked to anger, already losing his cool.

"Me? Not the type to have a girlfriend? Well clearly, it seems to me you are just jealous because you seem to be the type who is not going to have a girlfriend anytime soon. The type where no lady would want to date." Said Haruka in a very, confident and cocky tone.

"What did you just say?! I will crush you like a bug you prick!" said Miyata as he was ready to punch Haruka.

"C'mon and try!" said Haruka as he readied himself into a fighting stance.

The inner senshi tried to hold Haruka back but failed to do so, so they decided to just back away. Miyata had started swinging at Haruka but failed to land even just a single punc. As for Haruka, he has already landed two punches. One in the stomach and one in the jaw. Haruka was clearly winning, Miyata stumbled back as he tried to dodge one of Haruka's punch but he lost balance, Haruka saw this and was about to land another punch but a voice clearly familiar stopped him in his tracks.

"Haruka!" said Michiru, shock visible on her face at what she just saw, looking from Haruka to Miyata.

"Miyata-san! Are you ok?" asked Michiru as she help Miyata get to his feet. "Hai. I'm okay."

When Miyata was already standing to his feet, Michiru turned to Haruka with a very angry expression on her face. "What's going on here?! Haruka?! Apologize to Miyata-san now!"

"What? I did not start this fight! So why would I apologize" said Haruka in his defence, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's true Michiru-san. Haruka-san did not start it." Answered Minako.

"Haruka, I know you! Apologize now!" said Michiru in a very cold and steel voice, clearly angry at Haruka.

"It's okay Michiru-san. Maybe I just said something to upset your friend here. I'll see you tomorrow. Ja." said Miyata as he started to walk away.

"Anou, We'll also go ahead. Ja ne, Michiru-san, Haruka-san." The girls clearly sensing that they should leave the two warriors alone.

Haruka started to walk towards his car but was stopped by Michiru. "Seriously Haruka?! This attitude of yours. Going on beating up one of the clubs pianist! I can't believe how low you can be! You will apologize to Miyata-san tomorrow! Do you understand?!" said Michiru and walked passed Haruka towards the car.

"What?! Didn't you hear what Minako said? I did not start the fight!" said Haruka, clearly angry now and hurt at the same time.

"I don't care Haruka! I know it is your fault! You and your temper!" with that Michiru slammed the door to the car. Haruka clearly shocked with Michiru's outburst just went inside the car and drove them out of the parking lot towards their home.

The car ride towards home was silent as both tried to calm their nerves down. When they arrived. Michiru just went straight to their bedroom, thankful that Hotaru is staying over a Usagi's house and Setsuna is back at the time gate.

The next day, Michiru was still mad at Haruka, when the blonde entered the kitchen Michiru was already finished packing her lunch and Haruka's and was starting to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Haruka, while taking a seat at one of the chairs in the dining table.

"School." with that Michiru walked through the front door without glancing at Haruka.

"Michiru, don't forget our date. I'll see you later tonight. At our secret pla-" Haruka was not able to finish what he was saying because Michiru slammed the door and went to school. Haruka stood there, dumbfounded by what just had transpired. "Well, Happy Birthday to me...".

In the afternoon, Michiru was all too busy with her practice and forgot Haruka's birthday. She was taking a break when her phone vibrated.

From Haruka:

_"Where are you? I've been waiting here."_

"Practice. Why?" she replied

_"Our date. You promised. Did you forget? It's my birthday."_

Michiru was about to read the text when Miyata walked up to her and said "Michiru-san, the club members will be having a get together tonight. I was wondering if you would like to join us if you're not busy tonight?"

"No I am not busy tonight. So I guess it's okay." said Michiru with a smile on her face, "Anou, Miyata-san, please forgive Haruka yesterday. I really am sorry for what he did to you." continued by Michiru while bowing to Miyata.

"It's okay Michiru-san." said Miyata, "Let's go, Practice is resuming now." continued by Miyata.

"Hai." Michiru answered, forgetting all about the message unread and placing her cellphone back into her pocket and picked up her Violin.

After practice Michiru went with the club members to a restaurant. It was raining pretty hard that day and her cellphone went dead.

Meanwhile...

_"The number you are calling is out of reach. Please try again later."_ the only message Haruka has been hearing for over 4 hours now. Looking at his watch, it was already 10 in the evening, Michiru should've been there 5 hours ago.

"Michi, where are you, did you forget?" was all Haruka was thinking. Haruka thought that something might have happened to the one she loved most, but immediately dismissed the thought. He waited for 2 more hours and decided to just go. Haruka stumbled over a bar, deciding it was best to at least celebrate his birthday, even if he is all alone.

"Ne Mamo-chan, It was a great movie right?" said a very cheerful Usagi

"Yup. It was, I wonder, today is Haruka-san's birthday. Right? Maybe we should visit him and Michiru-san tomorrow. What do you girls think?" said Mamoru, looking back at the other senshi's

"That's a great idea! I'll bake a cake tomorrow!" said Makoto, and everyone agreed to that.

"Huh? Look, someone is over there." Ami pointed to a alley, where a figure is trying hard to stand up and is soaking wet on the rain.

Everyone looked at the direction Ami was pointing and got closer to the figure. To their surprise, it was Haruka, a very, very, very drunk and beaten Haruka. Blood covered his face and a broken arm. Everyone rushed to Haruka's side, Mamoru helped Haruka stand up.

"Haruka-san, what happened to you?" asked Usagi

"Ughhh, she stood me up! on my birthday!" said Haruka angrily.

"Who?" said Makoto, helping Mamoru support the drunk blonde.

"Michi!" was all Haruka answered, falling asleep after.

"We need to get him to a hospital first before bringing him home to Michiru-san" said Ami, everyone nodded and bought Haruka to the nearest Hospital to get treated.

Meanwhile at the Outer's mansion...

Michiru just arrived at home and was surprised to see an empty house. She looked everywhere but no one was there.

"Haruka where are you?" was all Michiru said, she was about to go call Usagi when the front door opened. Revealing 7 people, including Haruka, who is soaking dry, dirtied and with a bandage on his hand. Michiru eyed the blonde and she was really angry.

"Anou..." Haruka started scratching the back of his head with his good hand.

"Where were you?! And why is your hand broken and you smell like alcohol?! Did you get into another fight?!" said Michiru angrily glaring at Haruka.

"Michiru-san please don't get mad at Haruka-san." Usagi tried to defend Haruka.

"Usagi, you don't have to defend Haruka, knowing him. I bet he started the fight again." Michiru said.

Upon hearing this, Haruka lowered his head, looking at the floor. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Yes. For the past days you have been fighting everyone around when your temper gets the better of you. Even attacking my Club member. Seriously Haruka, you are very childish! You didn't even breathe a simple apology to him." Michiru said crossing her arms across her chest.

Usagi was about to defend Haruka again when Haruka held Usagi's hands and stepped forward. "Everyone, thank you for helping me get home." was all Haruka said and walked in front of Michiru and looked at her with a tired, sad and hurt stare. "I see, I am very childish in your opinion, I thought you knew me better than that." Haruka walked past Michiru, leaving the aqua haired girl a very shock look on her face, Haruka stopped at the bottom of the stairs and said "I'm sorry, tomorrow, I will apologize to Miyata-san if that is what you want. I'll try to grow up. Oyasumi." was all Haruka said before going up stairs, but instead of their bedroom, he went straight to the guest room to sleep.

Michiru kind of regretted what she said, when she heard Minako say, "Michiru-san, it's true that Haruka-san was not the one who started the fight yesterday with Miyata-san."

"Also, did you forget, today is Haruka-san's birthday." said Makoto.

Michiru was shocked upon hearing this. She forgot the love of her life's birthday. Putting a hand to her mouth, where her engagement ring is shinning brightly.

"We should go. Ja." was all Mamoru said before leading the inners out of the house. When they closed the door, Michiru hurriedly went upstairs to apologize to Haruka, but was meet with an empty bedroom they share. Michiru tried the other bedrooms, and finally on the room where Haruka is staying for the night. Michiru opened the door and found Haruka putting on fresh clothes. Haruka didn't looked at Michiru when he said,

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Haruka said, in a very cold and hurt voice.

"I...I'm sorry Ruka, I fo-" was all Michiru could say before Haruka cut her off

"It's okay. It doesn't matter. Goodnight." was all Haruka said before getting into the sheets and slept. Leaving Michiru staring at Haruka's sleeping form.

_Present..._

After remembering the event on Haruka's birthday, Michiru couldn't help but cry.

"Ruka... I'm very very sorry..."

"Mama?" Hotaru said when she opened the door to where Michiru is, she was about to go near her when a hand stopped her. Setsuna shaking her head and lead Hotaru down stairs. Closing the door to the shared bedroom of Haruka and Michiru, leaving Michiru to let her heart out.


End file.
